If Harrys Parents Never Died
by N1KOAL
Summary: Voldemort was on the loose. But luckily Lily, James and Harry escaped. How would life be like if Harry Potter was never famous?
1. First Birthday

Chapter one -The night started great.

"Smile at the camera Harry", Lily pleaded so she could use this footage in 15 years time.

"Lil his only 1 he doesn't understand", James reminded her.

"I know, I know. I just want this day to be perfect."

"It will be. Speaking of perfect where's Sirius? I thought Mr. Perfect would be here by now"

"James be patient!"

_The phone rings_. "James can you answer that while I entertain the guests", Lily asked.

"Yes dear", James said sounding annoyed at Sirius not being there.

"Hello."

"JAMES. Listen carefully. I want you, Lil and Harry to go into hiding. Bring as much supplies as you can."

"Sirius what, what are you talking about?"

"Just trust me. I'll explain when were all safe. Apaperate to Hogsmeade, then run. Run as fast as you can into Hogwarts. That's the only safe place."

"Are you kidding me? Sirius what's happening, I have guests. If you haven't forgotten it is Harry's birthday."

"Of course I didn't forget. OK James its Voldemort. Quickly go now."

James hung up and warned everyone as quick as he could. James thought it was safer for Harry to apaperate with him and Lily to apaperate with Remus.

There were at least 1 million wizards at Hogwarts by the time James and Harry arrived. Over all the screaming, crying and swearing James found the others and handed Harry to Lily. James was looking around for no other then Dumbledore. But there was no sight of him. James thought Dumbledore must have been fighting off Voldemort. There was a tap on his shoulder and James quickly span around. "Sirius."

"Glad you made it where's the big birthday boy."

"Oh Harry's just over there with Lily. Hey listen I'm just going to go to the bathroom I'll be back."

But Sirius knew James better than that and replied "Be careful."

For once in James' life it was weird looking for clues without Sirius being right by him, but James guessed he wanted to spend time with his godson. James found Professor Mcgonagall.

"Professor what's happening? What does Voldemort want?"

"James my dear boy, the word going around is he wanted Harry. Nobody in here knows why, but we will do everything in our power to keep him safe. For tonight and maybe the next couple of days there's no way the Dark Lord will be able to hurt him if Harry's safe inside Hogwarts."

"But Professor I don't understand. Why Harry? Harry is just one years old. There's no possible reason why he wants him, is there?"

"James I'm afraid I cannot answer that. Although when I can I shall let you know. Now go and be with your family, they need you."

"Ok thank you Professor."


	2. Lily at Hogwarts

Chapter 2 -Staying at Hogwarts

Lily's POV

It was good to be back at Hogwarts. Although it was frightening knowing Voldemort wanted Harry dead. But why would he want my sweet heart dead? I hope it's not because I chose James over Samantha.

Samantha and I used to be best friends when we were at Hogwarts. At Christmas time we wouldn't go home just to spend time together. I know it may sound weird that we just didn't visit each other over the break but we couldn't. Samantha's parents John and Victoria were pure bloods from Slytherin and I was from Gryffindor, so they basically hated me. Well anyway Samantha started dating Tom Riddle from Slytherin. I was jealous because I didn't have a boyfriend at the time. It was like Samantha rubbed it in my face, but when James Potter asked me out I couldn't refused. I thought because we both had boyfriends who practically hated each other I couldn't hang around James and Samantha at the same time. So I chose James over Samantha. I haven't spoken to her since school…

Hogwarts may be a huge school but at the moment it feels so small. The only person that fell asleep last night in the whole of Hogwarts was probably Harry.

Everybody were waiting and waiting for Dumbledore to return. Finally after 1 day and 15 hours Dumbledore came back, barely scratched. The whole school became quiet as he spoke. 'My fellow friends, the moment we've all been waiting for... The Dark Lord Voldemort is dead'. There were a couple of gasps. Dumbledore waiting for everyone to calm down and resumed. 'I now hope that everybody feels safe. Let me assure you Voldemort will not and cannot return. I had to result to _avada kedavra_ as he was about to use the exact same spell towards me. Enough said, it is now safe to go back home'. As the last few words escaped Dumbledore's mouth everyone was pushing, shoving and running to get out of the Hogwarts doors.


	3. Starting School

Chapter Three -Starting School.

"Harry did you remember to pack your pajamas'?" Asked Lily with sadness in her voice.

"Yes mum. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm coming back home for Christmas, you can see me then", Harry answered annoyed.

"Just promise me you'll be ok."

"I promise mum", Harry said hugging her.

"Mum I sort of need to go, the trains about to leave."

"Oh yes. Harry have fun and send me an owl as soon as you get there. I wish your father could be here. The Ministry never give him a break. He sends all his love."

"Yes I know. I send him mine back, tell him that when he gets home."

Harry went through the barrier 9 ¾ to see hundreds and hundreds of parents waving goodbye to their kids on the train. Harry quickly got on the train before it left without him.

Harry kept walking past each compartment door and each seemed the same, full. Harry wondered whether the first years all knew each other or they just made new friends there and then. Finally after what seemed like 5 minutes of walking Harry found an empty compartment. Although not empty for long. A boy around Harry's age knocked on the compartment door then slid it opened. He had brown rag like hair; his nostrils were like slits which Harry thought must have been from an unfixable broken nose. As the boy spoke his voice sounded very high pitched almost like a girls.

"Um hello. I was um, wondering if I could um, sit in this cabin with you. Until you know we get to Hogwarts." The boy said in the shakiest voice Harry has ever heard.

"Yeah of course. I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

"Thanks. I'm Clyde Riddle. Nice to meet you Harry."

Harry and Clyde became quick friends. Harry learnt that Clyde never met his father, because he died trying to save the country. There was nothing interesting to tell Clyde about himself though. Luckily Harry was saved by a blonde haired boy who opened their compartment door.

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

"Not that we know of. Take a seat."

"Cheers. Hi I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Cool name. I'm Harry and this is Clyde. Do you know anybody on this train?"

"No, not really. I'm hoping to though."

"Oh good. Me and Clyde just met. I guess we can help each other out then."

"Yeah that would be alright", replied Draco relieved.

*

Once at Hogwarts all the first years were sorted into their houses. Draco and Clyde were put into Slytherin and Harry was placed into Gryffindor. Harry was a bit upset he wasn't in the same house as his new friends but he knew it wasn't the end of the world.


	4. Muggles

**This is just a really short chapter. Sorry it's abit boring.**

I hadn't made friends with anybody in my house yet and it was already 2 weeks into the school year. Well there was this one red haired boy, Ron. Draco told me to keep away from him and his family, apparently there muggle freaks. Draco told Ron to stop talking to me or he'll turn him into a frog. That scared Ron, he hasn't talked to me since. It didn't really matter I didn't have any friends in my house did it? Draco and Clyde are all the friends I need. In our little threesome Draco's the leader, but we don't mind. He is a good leader.

I have found interest in one girl from Gryffindor. Her name is Hermione Granger although I don't think I'll share this with Draco. I've already told Clyde though. He told me she's a good for nothing mud-blood. When he told me that I shivered, not to the fact that I liked a mud-blood, but to the fact that Clyde would use such offensive terms.

I've tried talking to Hermione but she seems to not like me, or the people I hang around with. Maybe one day she'll realize I'm not as harsh as they are. But if I had to choose either Draco and Clyde or Hermione, of course I would choose my best friends! It's just logic.


	5. Not so good quidditch practice

Not so good Quidditch practice

As the school year progressed quidditch tryouts were conducted. Harry tried out and got into the Gryffindor team. He wasn't looking forward to vs. Slytherin, since his two best friends were in that house. Draco's father brought Clyde, Draco and Harry all a Nimbus 3000 as a gift for making the team. After curfew the 3 of them would sneak out and Draco used the alohomora spell to open the shed where the brooms were kept and fly around and get extra practice. Harry felt he was getting picked on because his in Gryffindor and the afterhours practice was unfair for him because Clyde and Draco were always playing against Harry. Harry seemed to be getting better at quidditch and Draco did not like it one bit.

One night after curfew they snuck out as they usually did. Draco opened the shed and they all hopped on their brooms. Clyde was the keeper and Draco was the chaser. Harry of course was a chaser and a keeper by himself.

"You're going down Harry, ha-ha!" Draco joked but his voice also had seriousness.

"Well its obvious enough already, don't need to rub it in. You and Clyde are always on the same team and I'm always by myself playing 7 people. Give me a break sometimes. Can't I be on one of your teams?" Harry asked feeling proud he finally let that off his chest.

"No Harry, teams are teams. Me and Clyde are in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor. Not my fault your good for nothing dad was in Gryffindor." Draco said with harshness in his tone.

"You take that back! How could you! Were best friends and you have the guts to talk about my father that way? It's not his fault were poor, it's not anyone's fault. And his good for a lot of stuff." Harry said almost yelling.

"Hah Potter why should I take that back? It's the truth and you know it. I've never wanted to be your friend. Me and Clyde were only using you to get answers to why Voldemort wanted you when you were a baby. Isn't that right Clyde?" Draco asked in a demanding tone.

"Well um, um n-n-no. I like you Harry I really do. I have to admit I hated you and your stupid talks about Hermione, but now I like you." Clyde said in a scared squeaky voice almost shaking.

By this time Harry, Clyde and Draco were on the ground off their brooms. Clyde was still standing with Draco and Harry was by himself.

Draco didn't seem pleased about what Clyde said and decided to walk away. Swearing under his breath.

Harry then turned to Clyde looking upset.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood. You could have told me you weren't interested in being my friend before just wanted information and now you want to be my friend. Not go behind my back and keep secrets" Harry said feeling down.

"H-Harry I'm sorry. Don't walk away."


End file.
